A Perpendicular Expression of a Horizontal Desire
by FadingLaughter
Summary: Booth and Brennan learn how to do the tango for Angela's wedding reception. Will their bodies reveal what their minds refuse to acknowledge? Takes place around the end of season 2. Fluff. B/B


_A/N: Thanks so much to those of you who left such lovely comments on my very first Bones fic! This second fic idea comes from my ridiculously strong need to see Booth and Brennan dance together. (I know they danced in The Man in the Bear, but I want a REAL dance, full of touches and glances and OH) Hart, are you listening? GIVE US A DANCING SCENE. It might kill each and every one of us fangirls, but oh, the death would be a happy one._

_The title comes from a quote by George Bernard Shaw: "__Dancing is a perpendicular expression of a horizontal desire.__"_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Ready to get your tango on, Bones?"

Brennan laughed. "I don't know what that means."

Booth adjusted the tie on his rented tux. "What it means is, are you prepared to be awed and entranced by your partner and his amazing dance moves?"

"Awed and entranced by _your_ dance moves? Do you even have any dance moves that could serve to impress me, Booth?"

Booth winked. "Wait and see, oh doubtful one."

Brennan rolled her eyes, opening her closet door to grab her heels. She paused for a moment, observing said heels.

"What is it?"

Brennan glanced at Booth, then at her heels, then back at Booth. "How exactly does Angela expect me to learn how to perform complex dance moves when she insists on me wearing these shoes? They are completely inhibitory to the graceful motion necessary when dancing!"

Booth looked at the heels, too. He took stock of the silky black ribbons meant to wrap themselves around the wearer's legs, the ridiculously tall heels, and the multitude of complicated straps, and all that his mind came up with was how sexy Bones would look while wearing them.

He cleared his throat.

"Well, those shoes do look pretty deadly, but it _is_ Angela's wedding reception that we'll be dancing in, so we've got to do what the blushing bride says, don't we?"

Brennan frowned and began the complicated process of putting the heels on. "Weddings are simply anti-"

"'-antiquated rituals, yeah, I know that, Bones."

Brennan talked over him. "-antiquated rituals that have been corrupted by today's commercialized society, so the idea that those who take part in a wedding must adhere to the rules created by the bride is completely unnecessary."

Despite knowing her for two years now, Booth still couldn't wrap his head around Bones' complicated thought processes. Even something as simple and traditional as a wedding had to be challenged by her. But he liked that. She didn't back down; she stuck to her guns, pushed the limits, faced the challenges head on.

He had to admit he found those particular traits to be quite attractive in a woman.

Before his mind could wander any further, Booth quickly said, "Bones, Angela is your best friend, okay? Her wedding is going to be _her_ special day and you've just got to set your logic aside and go with whatever she says."

"Yes, but I still don't understand why we have to do such a ridiculous performance-"

"-the tango is not a ridiculous performance-"

"-at her wedding reception when, as I've come to understand, the focus should be primarily on the newly married couple." Brennan let out an annoyed sigh as she attempted to work on a strap that was being particularly difficult.

Without a second thought, Booth knelt down and pushed her hands aside. "Let me help you with that, Bones."

Brennan sighed once more and batted at his hands. "Booth, I am perfectly capable of putting on my own shoes."

He ignored her. "Listen, Bones, just go with it, okay? We're not going to be the only ones doing the tango at Angela's reception." He paused for a moment to work on the strap, trying very hard to ignore the expanse of milky skin displayed temptingly in front of his eyes, before continuing on. "Angela and Hodgins will be with us, as well as Cam and her date. It's just something some couples like to do at their weddings; it's entertainment for their guests."

Brennan's eyebrows rose. "Why can't they simply hire professional dancers to entertain them?"

Booth successfully finished putting the straps in their correct places and stood up. Bones was really going to fight him on this, wasn't she?

"It's just more personal this way, alright? Now stop arguing and let's go; we're gonna be late for the class." Booth opened the door and waited patiently for her to walk out first.

But she stood her ground.

Booth sighed and closed the door.

"I was not arguing with you, Booth. I was merely analyzing the situation by asking perfectly reasonable questions regarding the necessity and importance of this tradition."

"Fine, you weren't arguing, now can we go?"

Brennan regarded him closely. "Why are you so eager to get to this class Booth? I thought you hated these kinds of things."

Booth opened his mouth to answer, then closed it quickly, deciding that the first thing he thought of, _I can't wait to dance with you,_ might be a bit too straight forward. He swallowed and tried again. "I…enjoy dancing."

Brennan started to laugh.

Okay, maybe the first answer would have been the better choice.

"You 'enjoy dancing'? Since when, Booth?"

Booth crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at her. "Since always, okay? And why is that so funny? You don't know if I can dance or not, so don't be so quick to judge."

Brennan's laughter died off into a mischievous smile. "Well, can you?"

"Can I what?"

"Can you dance? From your defensive reaction you appear to think very highly of your dancing abilities, so I'm assuming you believe yourself to be a very capable dancer."

Booth uncrossed his arms and put his hands in his pockets. "Well…I'm definitely not the best dancer in the world, but I'm not the worst either."

"That's not very specific, Booth, and it doesn't give me much confidence in your skills. The tango is a complicated dance; the steps are quite specific and appear to require a very high level of fast-paced coordination. If you can't handle it…" Brennan trailed off suggestively.

Was that a challenge he saw glinting in Bones' eyes?

He walked over until he was standing only inches from her. "The tango isn't just about learning certain moves, Bones." He leaned in closer, his eyes locked with hers. "It tells a story about the passion between a man and a woman. The dancers have to feel, not think. That's why I enjoy the tango."

Brennan stared at him, apparently at a loss for words. After a moment of silence, she lightly cleared her throat. "I-I see."

Booth stepped back a little bit and smiled. "You've never tangoed before, Bones?"

"No, I have, although not enough to be considered an expert. I learned some basic moves from a man in Puerto Rico a few years ago during one of my excursions. He proved to be quite an adept… instructor." She stared past Booth, clearly lost in a pleasant memory.

Booth stepped slightly to the right, putting himself in Brennan's line of sight. "Well, that's excellent for you. Now, how about we head out and you can show me all of those special moves you learned?" He opened the door and held it open for her.

Brennan grabbed her coat from her closet. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Booth stared at her, open-mouthed, as she walked out of the apartment. He knew she didn't mean what he thought she meant.

Right?

He decided then that it was going to be a very long night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_To be continued! Reviews are absolutely lovely, very much appreciated, and would definitely help me finish the next chapters faster. :)_


End file.
